wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Events/Unit Info
__NOEDITSECTION__ : Note that this page is automatically generated; editing it is pointless. To edit event descriptions, edit the entries in the alphabetical pages, e.g. Events/A, Events/B, etc. Changes there will be copied over to here within a few hours. Unit Info related events This event is fired whenever the player's target is changed, including when the target is lost. The arg1--arg9 values are undefined; they will be whatever they were in the previous event, i.e. if you click a unit portrait to change target, arg1 will be "LeftButton" - if you click a macro button, it will be the macro script, etc. :: There used to be an old notice here about UnitName() et al not returning correct info immediately after a target change, but as even FrameXML itself depends on it doing so, I assume that's outdated and/or inaccurate information. --Mikk 13:11, 25 August 2006 (EDT) New in 1.11. Fired when a raid target icon is changed or removed. Also fired when player join or leave a party or raid. arg1 is who gets updated. Note: Does not get triggered if a mob wearing a raid target icon dies (the icon is removed from that mob, however.) Question/Correction: I can not pick up arg1 at all from this event. Change in 1.12? Please clarify if possible. --Varuul 02:19, 4 September 2006 (EDT) Fired when a units attack is affected (such as the weapon being swung). First argument returned appears to be which unit this even applies to (for example, 'player'). Fired when a unit's attack power changes. Fired when your attack speed is being listed or affected Fired when a buff, debuff, status, or item bonus was gained by or faded from a player, pet, NPC, or mob. ; arg1 : the UnitID of the entity 1-28-06: This event IS NOT fired when changing targets any longer. Seems like the same as UNIT_AURA above (including arguments) but only for short buffs. As a Paladin, it was triggered each time I gained a 30 second buff (Paladin Seals), lost/canceled it, or switched targets from another player to myself. Needs more testing with other classes etc. Fired when an npc or player participates in combat ; arg1 : the UnitID of the entity ; arg2 : Action,Damage,etc (e.g. DODGE, BLOCK, WOUND, MISS, PARRY, RESIST, ...) ; arg3 : Critical/Glancing indicator (e.g. CRITICAL, CRUSHING, GLANCING) ; arg4 : The numeric damage ; arg5 : Damage type in numeric value (0 - physical; 1 - holy; 2 - fire; 4 - frost; 5 - shadow; 6 - arcane) Fired when the units melee damage changes. Be warned that this often gets fired multiple times, for example when you change weapons. Fired when a units defense is affected Fired when the unit's mana stype is changed. ; arg1 : unit name Fired when the unit's flags are changed. Fired whenever a units energy is affected. ; arg1 : the name of the unit whose energy is affected Seen unit names: * player Fired when a target's faction is announced. ; arg1 : the name of the unit whose faction changed Same as UNIT_MANA, except for certain classes. Hunter used to use focus, but now they use mana. But it is still used when a pets energy changes. Fired when the Pet Happiness changes. Used in PetFrame.lua to decide when to update the happiness display. Fired whenever a units health is affected. This event may be sent more than once to represent the same change if the affected entity can be accessed through multiple UnitIDs. For example, two UNIT_HEALTH events will be sent for raid party members who are also in your party group. UNIT_HEALTH events are sent for raid and party members regardless of their distance from the character of the host. This makes UNIT_HEALTH extremely valuable to monitor party and raid members. ; arg1 : the UnitID of the unit whose health is affected Seen unit names: * player, pet, target, mouseover, party1..4, partypet1..4, raid1..40 Fired when the player equips or unequips an item. This is also be called if your target, mouseover or party member changes equipment (untested for hostile targets). This event is also raised when a new item is placed in the player's containers, taking up a new slot. If the new item(s) are placed onto an existing stack or when two stacks already in the containers are merged, the event is not raised. When an item is moved inside the container or to the bank, the event is not raised. The event is raised when an existing stack is split inside the player's containers. If multiple slots are equipped/unequipped at once it only fires once now. However it still fires many times (potentially hundreds) while zoning or logging in. ; arg1 : the UnitID of the entity Fired whenever the level of a unit is submitted (e.g. when clicking a unit or someone joins the party) ; arg1 : the UnitID of the entity whose level is submitted Fired whenever a unit's mana change either by usage or by regeneration. The event is also called when a unit is click on. Only gets called once, unlike its more important brother, UNIT_HEALTH. ; arg1 : the UnitID of the entity Fired when a unit's maximum energy changes. Fired when a unit's maximum focus changes. Not studied Fired when a unit's maximum health changes. Fired when a unit's maximum mana changes. Fired when a unit's maximum rage changes. Fired when the unit's 3d model changes. Fired when a unit's name changes. ; arg1 : the UnitID of the entity whose name changed Fired when a unit's pet changes. ; arg1 : The UnitID of the entity whose pet changed Fired when a units portrait changes. ; arg1 : Unit name -removed in 1.11, use UNIT_FACTION instead. Fired when the UI is loaded, and when player PVP status is changed or updated. ; arg1 : the unit whose pvp status has changed (ie. "player") Fired whenever the quest log changes. (Frequently) ; arg1 : unit name Seen unit names: * player Fired whenever a units rage is affected. ; arg1 : the name of the unit whose rage is affected Seen unit names: * player Fired when a unit's ranged damage changes. Fired when a unit's ranged attack power changes. Fired when the units resistance changes Fired when a spell misses ; arg1 : Unit Name - can be 'target' 'mouseover' 'player' or 'party1..4' possibly also 'raid1..40' ; arg2 : Action - can be 'RESISTED' 'DODGED' 'PARRIED' or 'BLOCKED' Fired when a units stats are being passed to the player/thing ; arg1 : Unit Name Fired when the mouseover object needs to be updated. Fired when the target of the UnitID 'mouseover' has changed. No Arguments.